Beso accidental
by Hachiko455
Summary: Todo era para cocinar una simple pasta...ahora tenfo los labios del otro en los mios...y son exquisitos sin lugar a duda


**Beso accidental**

_Ooh, no  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

-Esto no puede estar pasando- fue lo que me dije al poner mis labios en los labios de Feliciano- Como paso todo esto tan rápido…no pensé que en un segundo sentiría los labios de Feliciano en los míos…-pensaba el mismo y en su cabeza resonaba-…sus labios saben a pasta…-sonrió en el beso apasionándolo-

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
>Long brown hair all down her back<br>Cadillac truck  
>So the hell what<br>What's so special about that  
>She used to model, she's done some acting<br>So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
>And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like<em>

**[FLASH BACK]**

-Aléjate de mi Feliciano- le dije molesto saliendo de mi habitación-

-Pero niichan…perdóname por despertarte de mala gana pero es que tengo hambre y quería saber que querías de desayunar-me lo dijo en tono suave y algo tranquilo pero a la vez asustado-

-Pero nada imbécil te lo deje bien en claro ayer…-le miraba a los ojos y el otro se empezó a sonrojar por la distancia tan corta que teníamos-…j-joder solo baja a desayunar ya no importa que me hallas despertado…ya no hiciste –le dije algo sonrojado-

Porque mi jodida cara estaba sonrojada…habrá sido por esa distancia tan corta?...no lo creo es una tontería

-Esta bien niichan…-se acercó a la cocina para preparar de desayunar-

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<em>

-Solo dime que coños harás de desayunar y con eso te perdono tu miserable vida capsi? –Se lo dijo en tomo mafioso y molesto asustando a su hermano-

-V-Ve~ esta bien niichan preparare pasta… me ayudas? –le dijo de buena manera no esperando respuesta del otro-

-Si ahorita voy –fue con el a la cocina viéndolo- En que coños te ayudo –le miro algo molesto por lo de hace rato-

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

_-le miro preocupado- con la salsa perfavore –sonrió algo tímido- v-ve~_

_-Esta bien como tu quieras –se acercó al refrigerador sacando tomates y otras cosas, los partía y los metía a la licuadora- y como vas con el macho patatas?_

_-se sorprende y se entristece al poco tiempo- ya no ando con el…se fue con una mujer mas linda ve~ -se deprimió-_

_And now you don't feel the same  
>I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name<br>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
>Now you don't care I'm alive<br>How did we let the fire die_

_-se sorprendió…habían terminado…ese bastardo se las pagaría después- Tranquilo Fratello ese idiota no te correspondía solo tranquilo veras que pronto lo superaras_

_-Y tu como vas con Spain-niichan –sonrió levemente pasando a otro tema-_

_-Yo…-no contesto y seguía poniendo cosas y pronto la puso en la licuadora- rompí con el hace días –se entristeció- me dijo que no me quería volver a ver que no le correspondía y que me largara de su vida –callo una lagrima lo que jamáz hizo en su vida-_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
>Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got<br>Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<em>

_-me miro tristemente y me abrazo por la espalda- lo siento tanto_

_-deje la licuadora por un momento y me volteé para verlo- no pasa nada así algunas veces pasan las cosas –esa lagrima que callo hace unos momentos se desvaneció-_

_-Feliciano me miro con ternura y me soltó para seguir en lo mismo- fratello tu le cantabas a Spain-niichan?_

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

_-Cuando era niño lo hacia ahorita ya no- no le miraba y cuando termino de licuar se acercó a el- ya esta lista?_

_-Hai –le miro para que la vertiera- y de seguro cantabas hermoso –sonrió moviéndole a la pasta una vez que termine de poner la salsa en esta-_

_-algo así pero no me gustaba que me agarraran tanto como lo hacia España-vertió la salsa y le volvió a mirar mas cerca que la vez pasada-aun así ya no canto para nada_

_That made you smile (me)  
>That made you laugh (me)<br>Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
>That was your world (me)<br>Your perfect girl  
>Nothing about me has changed<br>That's why I'm here wondering_

-se sonrojo ante la cercanía del otro, estaban mas pegados ahora- eso lo se fratello –le miro levemente sus labios-

-Feliciano –miro a otro lado- ya casi esta lista la pasta empezare a preparar la mesa –sacaba platos y copas para el vino-

-Esta bien hermano –seguía en la pasta y veía a su hermano colocar la mesa…sentía algo pro él no podía ser así-

-no le miraba solo se dedicaba a la mesa.., pronto escucho su nombre…era su hermano- Hai ahorita voy espérame –quería que probara la pasta…esperaba que supiera deliciosa-

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

-Feliciano grité el nombre se su hermano para que fuera- Lovi~ ven a probar la pasta…-tomo una cuchara sopera y tomo un poco soplando-

-Listo –me acerque a el- dame de esa rica pasta –abrió su boca y comió la pasta para que la probase- sabe bien –le mire tierno-

-Deja probarla a ver si no falta algo de sal-tomo un poco y la probo- sabe exquisita

-sonrió y asintió- traeré los platos –cuando iba a ir por ellos, Feliciano le tomo de la mano-

Ambas miradas se cruzaron…Feliciano ya no podía aguantar, tiro la cuchara al piso y rodeo el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos…pegándose mas a el…Lovino no se resistía solo le correspondió pasando sus manos en la espalda del otro…

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything that I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can remember when it was me<em>

Cuando Feliciano levanto la mirada los labios de ambos se juntaron sin previo aviso…sin ningún movimiento por parte de los dos…fue un beso accidental…o un beso romántico que había sido predicho por el destino

**[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

_When it was me  
>When it was me<br>When it was me_

Se correspondían con gusto, no se despegaban querían estar unidos siempre…ese beso era la señal…para una nueva vida juntos.


End file.
